camis_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Shope
Jennifer Shope is a main character in Supernoobs. Role in the series She is a friend and teammate of Cami. During the series, she fell in love with Kurapika. Appearance Shope wears a white collared shirt under a purple sweater. She wears a khaki skirt and ultra pink tights with burgundy shoes. Along with this Shope wears red glasses and an ultra pink headband. She has straight black hair with side bangs and tan skin. Personality Shope's personality can be basically summed up as that of a typical tomboy due to her interests. She is the most intelligent member of the Supernoobs. She is known to be timid at times but will stand up for herself and her friends if she needs to. She thinks before she acts unlike some of her friends. However, she can be selfish at times as in How to Care For Your Noob|How to Care for Your Noob, she forces Kevin to impersonate a guinea pig after she and Tyler lose their guinea pig in science class because Shope did not want to flunk her project. She made Kevin do guinea pig-like things while having him in a cage, which humiliated and degraded Kevin while Tyler went looking for the real guinea pig. Relationships Cami Stein Shope is very good friends with Cami Kurapika Shope fell in love with Kurapika in Cami's Adventures of Hunter x Hunter and she began to date him. Even though they are different ages, nothing can stop their love. Tyler Bowman Shope and Tyler share a good friendship, as they're both smart, but she believes she's more clever. She does work with Tyler a lot in school and is even lab partners with him in science class. Because of their intelligence, they frequently agree on many things. Kevin Reynolds Shope and Kevin share a good friendship, they argue sometimes but are mostly on good terms. Their relationship was strained in How to Care For Your Noob when Shope and Tyler accidentally lost their lab hamster and forced Kevin to take the hamsters place so they would not get a failing mark. It is implied in Noob Coloured Glasses that Kevin has a small crush on Shope, which she is unaware of as Kevin said that he hopes to marry Shope at one point but he said it under the influence of Mr. Wertz's mind control goggles. Theodore "Roach" Roachmont Shope and Roach share a good friendship, they hang out with each other. She does get a bit irritated by his immature antics and crushes on older women. Jock Jockerson Shope and Jock share a horrible relationship, seeing as they don't get along and she once had to stand up for herself against him. But sometimes when Jock bullies the Noobs, somehow Shope gets an exempted from the violence. Memnock and Zenblock Shope's relationship with Mem and Zen like the other noobs got off to a rough start when they first met due to the fact that Mem and Zen were aliens. Over time though Shope quickly became friends with them. Shope shows a great deal of concern over Mem and Zen's childlike fascination with Earth culture and highly unstable friendship as she desires that they blend into society to the best of their abilities without blowing their alien covers. She came up with the idea for them to get a house for them to live in so they can tutor her and her friends as so they could adapt to the cultures of earth. She gets very irritated by Mem and Zen's immature and childish behavior and constant bickering with each other and just wants them to get along so they can focus on what they were sent to Earth for, which was to train the Noobs, fight the virus and defeat the creators. Despite all this, Shope often turns to them for advice when faced with a situation that she can't solve on her own. She finds Memnock to be a huge oddball with a childish mentality as she rejected his joke/suggestion on wearing a tiara with her battlesuit despite being a girl but she does like and care about him as she made Mem cry over words that he considered beautiful. She is implied to still be afraid of Zen due to his impulsive and aggressive personality as she tries her hardest to please him and not make him angry by what she does not know is that Zen perceives her as a woman who always stays on top of things and he was nice enough to persuade her parents to not send her to boarding school. The Incredibly Amazing Man When Shope and the Noobs first met The Incredibly Amazing Man, it became clear that Shope was going to have a bad relationship with him as she sees him as a rival and a liability to Cornbury due to his tendency to be very destructive. She yelled at him when he destroyed the movie theater and ruined the Noobs plans to go see a new sci- fi movie and she hates his catch phrase of "You're Welcome" due to it not making any sense. Trivia *She likes being the smart one of the group. *Shope is the only Noob so far that has not had a love interest centered around her although it's hinted that Kevin has a crush on her. In deeper context, she is the only main character to have not fallen in love or show interest in romance as Tyler loves Amy Anderson, Roach constantly flirts with older women, and Mem and Zen have flirted with a couple of women in a coffee shop in "How to Use Your Noob". *Out of all of her powers, she seems to choose the electrical manipulation most often. *Out of all the main characters, she is the only female. *Along with Roach, they are called by their last names when they referred by their friends, and by their given names by adults. Powers & Abilities As the wielder of the purple battle ball, Shope has the powers to control the environment around her and its weather. *'Enhanced Durability': Like other superheroes she can sustain numerous blows. *'Elemental Manipulation': Shope's primary battle ball ability is to control several elements of the weather such as wind, lightning, and water. She can manipulate electricity with her hands and generate tornadoes underneath her to help herquickly get to far locations over a short period of time. Weaknesses Shope's strengths lie in her intelligence and quick thinking yet her weaknesses lie mainly in her tendencies to be impulsive and stubborn. She is not very skilled in physical combat and has to rely on the use of natural elements for her to fight properly. Her stubbornness and impulsive nature can also cause some problems on the battle field as her tendency to think before acting could cause her enemies to gain the upper hand on herself and her friends. Category:Heroes Category:Females